Honey
by muchbeddled
Summary: Robin tries to make up with Marian by bringing her some honey, after an argument while she's a member of his gang in the forest.


Holding a dripping honeycomb away from his body, Robin made his way carefully through the forest, tracking Marian's footsteps.

He'd been nervous earlier in the day, wanting his marriage proposal to be as perfect and romantic as she could wish for, and wondering whether she'd accept him. But before he could even begin to set the mood, she had brought up the subject of Allan, insisting Robin forgive him and welcome him back into the gang. Their ensuing argument had ended with Robin storming away, throwing back over his shoulder that he was the gang's leader and would make the important decisions, while refusing to admit that Allan was anything but a traitor.

But Robin could never stay angry at Marian for long. In almost no time, he regretted his temper, and longed to make up. A swarm of buzzing bees showed him where they'd built a honeycomb, and he braved a couple of bee stings to his hands, to secure a sweet, amber-colored peace-offering.

He found her alone in the forest, leaning against a tree trunk, her breast still heaving with anger, while her face looked confused and sad. His heart quickened at her beauty, and at the emotion his angry words had wrought in her. And if he hadn't already forgiven her own outburst of temper, one look at her would have been enough to make him feel ashamed of himself.

"I am so sorry, my love," Robin softly told her, wishing he could gather her in his arms. "I did not mean what I said."

"So you agree I'm right about Allan, and you'll invite him back?"

"No. But I promise I'll think it over, and consider it carefully. I do value your judgment, Marian."

She still held her chin high, and he could tell she hadn't forgiven him yet. It was time he presented his peace-offering.

"I brought you a present," he mentioned, wearing a sheepish grin. "In fact, you may be interested to hear I was injured, securing it."

"You were stung?" she asked, eyeing the dripping piece of honeycomb.

"On both hands."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Instantly, she regretted her words. "Let me see," she offered, longing to take care of his hurts.

"It's alright," he told her, not wanting to appear vulnerable, but strong. "A bit of mud did the trick. Care for some honey?"

"Mixed with mud?"

"No. It's as pure as you are."

Rather than handing her the honeycomb, Robin smeared his finger over it, coating it with honey, then held it out for her to taste. Marian drew in her breath, more aware of the result of licking his finger than he seemed to be. His eyes were clear and honest, without a trace of the wicked, teasing gleam that sometimes shone from them. Marian felt her cheeks blush, before putting her mouth over his honey-coated finger.

The moment she did, she heard him gasp, and her blush deepened. She heard his breath come hard and fast, and wondered at the intense result of such a small thing she had done. Her heart was pounding and her entire body felt flushed, so much so she barely tasted the honey.

Stepping back, she boldly offered, "Wouldn't you like some honey, as well?"

Robin's only answer was his grin. Trying to remain composed, Marian slid her trembling finger over the sticky comb, then held it up to his lips.

Without taking his eyes from hers, Robin took her entire finger in his mouth. Marian felt weak on her feet as she felt his tongue slowly taste the honey, until she could stand it no longer. Pulling back her hand, she threw her arms around his neck and sought his lips.

"I love you," he breathed, between sweet, sticky, greedy kisses.

Their hearts were pounding, and both were telling themselves they needed to stop, without seeming to find the will to do so. But shortly, someone came along who helped them stop, figuratively throwing a bucket of cold water over their blazing fire.

"I knew it!" Much complained. "I knew I'd find you here! Gathering honey again, I see! Well! I for one have had quite enough of your honey gathering! It's time you two returned to camp."

With a happy, but resigned sigh, Robin entwined his sticky, honey-coated fingers through Marian's, and followed Much back to camp.

The proposal would have to wait.


End file.
